1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plier tool or a shear tool, and more particularly to a plier tool or a shear tool having one or more tool members that may be easily attached onto and disengaged from the tool body and that may be easily replaced with the other tool members.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,224 to Huang, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,467 to Huang disclose two typical ring plier tools having a tool member, in which the driving directions of the tool member may be changed by securing different portions of the tool member onto the tool body. However, the other plier tool members or shear members may not be changed or attached onto the tool body, and may not be replaced with each other. In addition, the tool member and the tool body are pivotally or rotatably coupled together with a shaft that may be damaged after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional plier tools or shear tools.